


Watching

by HighwayUnicorn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, I REGRET NOTHING, Public Hand Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn
Summary: As I watched Poe's hands meticulously run over the metal of his x-wing, I allowed my mind to wander. Imagining his hands showing the same care and attention to my body. The muscles in his strong arms flexed as he raised them above his head once more and I couldn't help but picture him using those arms to pin me up against the wall of my quarters. He grunted in frustration of not being able to reach whatever he was trying to and the sound conjured images in my mind of him making the same noises as he fucked me.OFC watches Poe Dameron as he works on repairing his x-wing and sees much more than she expected.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Watching

Transfixed, I couldn't help but watch my commander, Poe Dameron, as he worked on his ship. His flight suit was unzipped, with the sleeves tied around his waist to hold it in place. The white vest he wore underneath perfectly displayed his broad shoulders and muscular arms, that flexed as he reached overhead to the underside of his ship. His brow furrowed and he bit down on his lip in concentration as he tried to screw something in place. Completing his task, he sighed and wiped his hands on his shirt, covering himself in smears of grease and dirt. Running his hand through his dark hair, I noticed a sheen of sweat glistening on golden skin. 

I'd always been attracted to Poe. He was gorgeous with dark eyes and a wicked smile. Everyone on the base wanted him. It was sickening watching the others flirt with him, desperately trying to win his favour. Poe was either totally oblivious or too focused on the mission at hand to ever pay them any attention. But it made me mad to the point where I actively avoided doing anything that could be remotely seen as flirting towards him. So much so that I came across as standoffish and argumentative towards him. The others asked me what my problem was with the commander. I couldn't tell them the truth. My problem was that I desperately wanted him to fuck me up against my landing gear. 

After a disappointing mission earlier, I couldn't face joining everyone else in the base canteen. Instead, I opted for the quiet of the hanger to repair the damage to my x-wing. At first, I hadn't noticed Poe was here as well, and it became apparent he wasn't aware of my presence either. Safe in the knowledge I was completely alone, I leaned back against the body of my ship and observed the commander. 

As I watched Poe's hands meticulously run over the metal of his x-wing, I allowed my mind to wander. Imagining his hands showing the same care and attention to my body. The muscles in his strong arms flexed as he raised them above his head once more and I couldn't help but picture him using those arms to pin me up against the wall of my quarters. He grunted in frustration of not being able to reach whatever he was trying to and the sound conjured images in my mind of him making the same noises as he fucked me. 

Swallowing hard, I looked away, trying to erase the thought from my mind. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop imagining him making throaty rasps of pleasure in my ear as he sunk into the depths of me with his hard cock. The sheen of sweat glistened across his biceps as he worked. I imagined how it would feel to have him press himself against me, his lips colliding down on mine. I hated myself for feeling this way about my boss, but I couldn't help it. 

Eager for some relief from the tension from the day, I decided to call it a night, accepting it was a good idea to head off to my quarters for a very cold shower. I started packing up my tools, making sure I was as quiet as possible. The last thing I wanted was to alert Poe to my presence and have to make polite conversation with him with all these filthy images flashing through my mind. In the quiet of the hanger, I heard Poe talking to his droid. 

'It's OK BB8, I'll get packed up here. You head off back to my quarters' 

Without turning around, I heard the droid whirl and click, before rolling out of the hanger. I quickly put the last spanner in my tool box and closed the lid quietly, before turning around. The sight before me almost caused me to drop my tool box. 

Poe's forehead rested against the cool metal of his x-wing, his eyelids closed. His mouth hung open, as heavy pants of breath fell from his lips. A flush of pink spread across his skin. As my eyes travelled down along his body, I saw his right hand underneath the fabric of his flight suit, his arm moving in a rhythmic motion. This was the filthiest and most intimate sight I'd ever laid eyes on, Poe Dameron relieving himself in the hanger. 

Silently, I bit my lip and perched against a trolley in my bay. I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from the show in front of me. Watching Poe's hand dance back and forth along the length of his cock lit a fire of desire inside me. A damp heat grew between my legs as I wondered how it would feel to wrap my own hands around him. Dropping down to my knees in front of him, wrapping my lips around him and letting him sink into the back of my throat. My nipples stiffened in excitement, chafing against the fabric of my vest. I slowly unzipped my overalls, before sliding my hand up under my top. Taking my right breast in my hand, I kneaded it softly between my fingers, rolling my thumb over the nipple. My mouth opened in a silent gasp as the motion caused the ache between my thighs to grow. Moving my hand to my left breast, I closed my eyes and imagined Poe's skillful hands in place of my own. Picturing him stood behind me, his lips burning against my neck and shoulder as he toyed with my breasts. Before dropping to his knees behind me and parting my legs. 

Poe moaned quietly. The pace of his hand slowed and I wondered if he'd already reached his climax. It was only after a few moments, I noticed his hand kept going and I realised he was taking his sweet time with this. He was enjoying it. Smiling to myself, I let my own hand travel downwards along my skin. Parting my legs, my hand snaked under the elastic of my panties. I used my finger to pool some of the moisture collecting in my cunt, before allowing my fingers to idly dance against my swollen clit. I had no awareness of time as I sat there, touching myself as I watched my commander do the same. I silently wished Poe's hands were the ones gliding against the most intimate parts of me, my own fingers a poor replacement. 

The tension inside me grew, building in waves, each one ready to come crashing down over me and consuming me in my pleasure. Unable to take my eyes off Poe, I relished in the sight of him lost in his own arousal. Filthy thoughts of joining my commander filled my mind. Replacing his hand with my own, dropping down in front of him and using my mouth to please him. I swallowed hard as the thought caused a surge of desire to course through my body. I wasn't going to last much longer. The now frantic rhythm of Poe's arm told me he was also close to his release. His eyes screwed tightly shut and his breath hitched in his throat, as his hand pumped back and forth. 

He really was a sight for sore eyes. His dark curls were now matted around his face, as beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. His dark eyelashes fluttered as his eyes tightened. The muscles in his neck tightened as his own body seemed to tense. He was so close now, I could almost feel it radiating off him despite the physical distance between us. Increasing the pace of my own fingers to match Poe's, the coil of pleasure inside me tightened, ready to release at any moment. Poe grunted loudly, his whole body shaking as he reached his orgasm. 

Watching my commander come undone was the push I needed into my own release. Waves of ecstacy came crashing over me, warm ripples of pleasure spreading from my core. My cunt trembled with each stroke of my fingers against my clit. Biting down on my lip, I tried desperately to stifle the moan I could feel forming in my throat. 

Finally, I slowed my hand as the throbbing in my core subsided. Carefully pulling my hand out of my overalls so I didn't make a sound, I watched Poe do the same. He slid his overalls down around his ankles, quickly changing out of them and into a pair of pants. In that brief moment, I took the time to appreciate the firm buttocks of his ass. Although I was disappointed I hadn't gotten to see his dick after so much time fantasising about it. Straightening myself up, I picked up my tools and began to sneak out of the hanger. 

I didn't notice a trolley in front of me, and walked into it. The noise of falling metal crashed loudly around the empty hanger. Poe darted around to look at me, his face blood red. I wasn't sure if his expression was one of embarrassment or anger at having been disturbed. All I knew at that moment was I wanted the ground to swallow me whole and escape from that hanger. 

'Sorry boss' I spluttered out, my own cheeks burning. I couldn't bring myself to look at Poe at everything I'd just seen and done. 'I just wanted to finish up my repairs. I didn't mean to disturb you.'

Practically running out of the hanger, I didn't dare turn back to look at Poe. I could've sworn I heard his footsteps behind me, but the blast doors shut quickly before I had a chance to turn around. Quickly darting across the base, I finally made it back to my quarters, feeling a sense of relief as the door closed behind me. Sinking down into the comfort of my bed, I laughed to myself, unable to believe the events that had just unfolded.


End file.
